ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Video Games
'Video Games '''is the forth episode of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 14, 2010 Plot Serpent is on a rampage and so Ben transforms into Fourarms to fight him. It was successful and then a video-game creator named Oliver tells Ben that he is making a video game about him. He makes Ben (Kevin comes along to watch) show the powers of his transformations (except for Nanomech) and Gwen is trying to get her driver's license with lessons by Ben. But soon they are attacked by a giant spider-like robot that is able to counter all of Ben's moves. The video game is turned out to be a ruse and really a way for Will Harangue (the TV reporter who criticizes Ben) to counter all of Ben's aliens' moves and uses it to destroy Ben. Harangue challenges Ben at a fight at the Washington Mall and fights the robot as Humongousaur and uses a move from a Sumo Slammers video game and makes the robot lose control, so Ben transforms into Nanomech and plugs out the robot's circuits, where he as Way Big shows the robot's remains and drops them on Harangue's car. Harangue gets really mad at Ben and says on the news that Ben framed him to make him look like a bad guy. When Kevin turns off the TV, Gwen comes and has her drivers license and Ben says that they should go to Mr. Smoothy's. Then Gwen asks to drive Kevin's car but he refuses to let her and she spits a wad at him and he decides to give her the keys. Then Ben calls shot gun and he and Kevin race to get to shotgun. Major events *Ben first transforms into Fourarms and Nanomech in the Ultimate Alien series. *Will Harangue tried to defeat Ben, while ending up losing TV episode Ultimatrix alien debuts *Nanomech Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Oliver (Harangue's assistant) *Mr. Webb Villains *Serpent *Will Harangue Aliens used *Fourarms *Humongousaur 2x *Nanomech (First cartoon appearance and 2x) *Jetray 2x *Spidermonkey *Swampfire (Selected alien was Chromastone) *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Lodestar *Way Big Trivia * This marks Fourarms' first appearance since Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) from the original series and his first appearance in a sequel series. * Lodestar's mouth is finally seen open in this episode. * This marks the first time an alien that debuted in a live-action movie (Nanomech) appears in the animated series. (Note: both times Ben became Nanomech, he had switched to him from Humongousaur). * It is shown that in Ultimate Alien that Nanomech talks in a high-pitched voice unlike in Alien Swarm; plus, Nanomech doesn't use any of his powers in this episode. * The original title was supposed to be Computer Games as the official website said. * Ben threatens to swear in this episode (Will: " Any last words?" Ben: "None that I'm allowed to say on television.") * In this episode Gwen gets her driver's license. * This episode is a parody of the 1967 Spiderman series epsiode "Captured by J. Jonah Jameson". * This is the first time Kevin dosent use his shapeshifting powers. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes